


caught up and carried away

by milktoast_mcgee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A lot of kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy, I'm bad at tags pls be kind, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, World of Ruin, what's better than this? Guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast_mcgee/pseuds/milktoast_mcgee
Summary: Noct is gone. The world has gone dark. The three find themselves together for the first time in a long while. The silence is too much to bear. There's so much Prompto wants to say, so much he just can't say.Everything sucks. He just wants someone to hold him and tell him it's gonna be okay. Thankfully, Gladio and Ignis are happy to help.---"I said it before, didn't I? We're here for you. Just as you're here for us. Just as we all are."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when I do write fanfic, why is it always smut? just in case you feel like skipping the lewd, it's all in chapter 2. these boys deserve to take it easy for a little while and have a good time, right? I'm sorry I just love these boys so much. it's gonna be okay, prompto! give him a little kiss. a lot of kiss. and maybe a little bit more.
> 
> thank you for reading! hopefully you enjoy this comfy slice of boys bein' dudes.

Whenever they got together, there was only one unspoken rule: don't talk about it.

Don't talk about the past. Don't talk about the time on the road. Don't talk about the times the Regalia broke down and how many nights they spent camping out in the rain. Don't talk about how much time they spent squished together in a tent, or how they would all wake up together. Don't talk about the recipes Ignis used to make. How one of their companions used to pick out all the veggies and beans and complain and that was just how he was.

Most importantly, don't talk about Noct. The fact weighed heavy in the ever present dark all around them. Don't. Don't. Don't talk about the past. Don't talk about any of it. Don't talk about Noct and how much they all miss him and will he ever come back? Ever? It's been so long. It had only been a year but it had been so long. Don't talk about any of it. Don't talk about any of it.

It usually happened when Prompto tried to sleep. When he ended up in an old motel they once shared together. When he had to camp alone under the starless sky by a fire, just like before -- and thank the powers that had abandoned them Gladio taught him how to start one -- that it came crashing down like an avalanche. Not just the stuff they couldn't talk about, but the stuff he couldn't talk about.

Niflheim. Verstael. Ardyn laughing, calling him a murderer. A cold, sterile facility and the damn barcode on his wrist. The moments in between, as Ardyn's captive, where all he wanted was for his friends to be there and tell him everything was okay. How much he wanted, even now, for Noct and Ignis and Gladio to be there and tell him everything was going to be okay.

When he was alone, he realized just how alone he was.

That was why, as happy as he was to see them, it hurt so much.

Gladio finally broke the silence with a small, rough chuckle. "S'been awhile, huh?"  
Ignis followed soon after with a halfhearted, "Quite."  
Prompto did his best to smile and meet their eyes. "Heh, feels like forever since we've been together like this."

The perpetual hum of the power plant filled the silence. Somehow, the three found themselves together in the same room. The Leville and the surrounding buildings were packed with refugees and exhausted hunters. Prompto almost genuinely laughed when he realized they'd stayed in the same room once before. It felt like a lifetime ago. But he didn't dare talk about it. He couldn't.

The room officially belonged to Gladio for the night. Like Prompto, he was on a hunt from a nearby outpost. It was too perfect when Ignis happened to be in Lestallum as well. Prompto couldn't help but think he'd un-Iggishly stumbled into Lestallum by happy accident.

They said their greetings, and soon ended up in a room together. After that came the silence. A cough. A hmm. A sigh. Prompto felt something twist and knot itself inside him. Gladio, seated on one of the two beds, heaved a sigh.

"So, either of you completely lose track of time these days, too? I wake up and I've got no idea if it's supposed to be morning or night. Been late for meetups with the other hunters because of it, I'll admit. Even got chewed out by Cindy for it, being an hour late to escort her and some supplies out this way."  
"Cindy?" Prompto brightened. He sat up in his chair across from the beds and clapped his hands together. "How's she doing? I haven't seen her in ages, either."  
"Oh, y'know how she is." Gladio chuckled, running a hand through his long hair. "A ray of sunshine I'd say, these days. That was awhile ago, though."  
"Sounds about right," Prompto said, nodding. "I'll have to see her sometime soon."

At the wall, near the window, Ignis nodded. Prompto took the chance to ask him.

"What about you, Iggy? How've you been?"  
"Hmm." Before he could trail off, he answered plainly. "Getting by, I'd suppose."

The silence thrummed through the little room. The ceiling fan rattled gently above them. Prompto could feel a persistent hum in his bones, or maybe he was finally, finally falling apart inside. Even though they were only feet apart in the small hotel room, every second pushed his friends further away. He wanted to reach out to them. He wanted to hold onto them both and never, ever let go like he should have done a year ago. They're right there, something in him begged. They're right there! In his chair, Prompto fidgeted. He tugged at his wristband and somehow found himself talking.

"Wish I could say the same. I feel like I've been training nonstop with those glaive guys, but then I go out on a hunt of my own and get my ass handed to me. You shoulda seen this thing I tried taking down last week, way out at the Cape. I didn't think shrimp could even get that big! We're talking, like, giant, guys. A giant shrimp. Unless, do you have to call it something else once it gets too big? You can't really call it 'shrimpy' once it's bigger than you, right?"

Ignis gave a wry little chuckle. Gladio stretched. Having set aside his jacket, along with their other things near the door, he sat shirtless. Prompto couldn't help but stare. Gladio never stopped being impressive, even when the world went dark. If anyone had been prepared for the apocalypse, it was him, as tall and fiercely built as ever. The warm light of the Leville room dared Prompto to trace every fine line of the tattoos along his arms and his broad shoulders. Stretching out his arms, he found Prompto's stare. Though Prompto quickly tore his gaze from the other man's broad, tattooed chest, Gladio only laughed.

"Yeah, think I know the one," he said, nodding slowly. He planted his hands behind him upon the bed, leaning back some. The warm light washed over him and caught plenty of scars etched into the rest of his skin. Prompto met his eyes again -- only his eyes, for sure -- and Gladio winked. "Heard word someone dropped the ball on that hunt couple'a days ago, so I picked it right up. Went down real easy."  
"Are you serious?" Prompto whined. He plopped his face in his hands. "I mean, you're lucky I weakened it for you first. You're welcome, by the way."  
"Well, thank you," he said, grinning. "How 'bout you handle the rest of 'em for me, then?"  
"Hey, now, big guy..."  
"Couldn't help but wonder what somethin' like that would taste like, though. It's a shrimp and all, right? And it's not like we haven't eaten aything weird before, but..."

Gladio paused. Prompto bit his lip. The two together looked to Ignis, who remained still, standing against the wall. He had his arms folded together and his cane propped up beside him. The light found the length of the cane and, despite its hard lacquer, the many scratches and scrapes in its surface. Ignis, himself, seemed as untouchable as ever, unreadable. His clothes were pressed and clean as always, his hair styled just right -- Prompto had always been in awe how he managed such a presence during their journey, but even more in the time afterward. Gladio muttered something. Prompto fidgeted. He waved his hands and tried to say something of his own, but Ignis laughed.

"A bit out of my league at the moment, I'm afraid"  
Prompto shook his head hard enough to hope he could hear it. "Well, you used to say something that big probably wouldn't taste very good anyway, s-so..."  
"Sorry, Iggy," Gladio grunted. His dark eyes found the floor. "Didn't mean to bring it up."  
"Rest assured," he said with a dismissive wave. "I've been committing a good share of culinary crimes these days. Perhaps I should hunt down one of these giants for myself."  
"Wait." Prompto nearly jumped up and stood on his chair. "You're cooking again?"  
He chuckled quietly. "It hardly qualifies as 'cooking.' I'd rather call it 'mad science.' I heard the market's reopened -- thanks to your efforts, without a doubt, with the other hunters. I was hoping to indulge in some terrible ideas, perhaps, if inspiration strikes."  
Despite himself, Prompto hopped out of his chair. His both hands made eager fists. "Aw, man, seriously? That's awesome! Hey, hey, let's check it out tomorrow, alright? Gladio and I'll help out. It'll be fun!"  
Ignis's small smile wavered. He readjusted his dark glasses. His response was distant. "Ah."

The silence grew too loud. It wedged itself deep between him and his friends. It drove deep into the floor and yawned open wide. Prompto found himself standing on a lone island in a deep, dark sea that sprawled out all around him. His nerves twisted tight. When he fell backward, he was surprised he didn't fall into a neverending darkness. Instead, he flopped into his chair like a discarded puppet. He watched the ceiling fan. He couldn't bear to look at Gladio or Ignis and see them so close but so far away. He was alone, and he knew he was alone. Prompto couldn't hear himself laughing.

"Guys," he said. "This sucks."  
"Got that right," Gladio grunted. Ignis said nothing. In his chair, though, Prompto shook his head. He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath.  
"Like, hey, are we just gonna keep tiptoeing around like this? Dreading the minute we do meet up and talk about stuff? Waking up thinking, oh, gee, I sure hope I don't run into the guys and remember a bunch of awful shit today. It's not like it's hard enough trying not to die, or anything."  
When Ignis spoke, Prompto barely heard it. "Indeed."

He couldn't stop. The chasm kept opening up all around him. The darkness grew too heavy. The rattling in his bones threatened to break him. The avalanche came crashing down. He wasn't sure if he was laughing or crying, but it really didn't matter either way.

"Like, haha, guys. I always knew I was from Niflheim and had to hide it all my life. Then I found out I was a clone, and had to shoot the guy that made me -- does that make him my dad? I don't know! Then Ardyn kept me in that cell and laughed at me and called me a murderer and a fake. And then you and Noct showed up and, guys. I was so scared, I was so happy but I was so scared. But you were all there and everything was alright and, oops, wait, then it wasn't. It happened so fast. What the hell happened, guys? Why couldn't we all just go to camp and eat one of Ignis's new recipes, and then go to sleep and wake up from this nightmare already?!"

He was out of breath. His head pounded. A hot shiver crept over him. The knot in his stomach twisted tighter. He said his name. He talked about it. All of it. Oh, no. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. He had only a few more words but couldn't say any more. Guys, tell me it'll be okay. Hold me and tell me it's gonna be okay.

Gladio broke the silence with a sigh. He hunched over the side of the bed, resting his arms on his legs. He bowed his head, but a smile crept upon his face. "Well. Damn, that's a lot. But for one thing, I'm glad somebody said it."  
Prompto blinked. His face hurt. "Huh?"  
"It's been difficult," Ignis said. His voice nearly evaporated, even in the tiny room. "For all of us, no doubt."  
Bowing his head even further, the light found Gladio's long, messy hair and the scatter of scars that found their way onto his back. "Yeah, Prompto. You're right. Everything you've gone through, all of us. It's bad. It's been bad this whole time. Nothin' we can really do about it, either."  
"Still..."

For the first time since they reached the room together, Ignis moved from the wall. He left his cane behind, approaching the foot of Gladio's bed. He sat down just across from Prompto's chair, facing him despite his blindness. There was no escaping his dark glasses and the deep scars on his face. The year's time to heal darkened them some. Prompto could barely see one of his eyes open, gazing at him like he could really see him. He chose his words with obvious care, like always. Like Ignis.

"I'm grateful to you, the both of you."  
In his state, Prompto couldn't manage more than another "huh?" Ignis shook his head. Something of a smile tugged at his lips. A thin scar drew itself down across them. The feelings twisting tighter and tighter inside Prompto ached at the sight of it. Ignis's gloved hands folded together in his lap.  
"I have no regrets," he said slowly, softly. "Being here with you both, as painful as it may be, only reaffirms that."  
Gladio snorted, shaking his head. "You're a hell of a lot stronger than I thought, Iggy. I regret plenty. Bein' here with you two, though..."

Prompto sank into his chair. He couldn't meet Ignis's gaze. It felt like he could see too much -- the red in his face, the tears glazed over his eyes. The blonde sniffled. He couldn't say anything. Ignis reached forward. His hand hovered in the air and his mouth tightened a little. After a long moment's focus, his hand settled upon Prompto's leg. He couldn't help but jump a little, but Ignis's soft, genuine smile made the ache too much to bear.

"I said it before, didn't I? Whatever happens, I will remain with you all to the end. I hope you'll do the same."

It was too much. It was too much. The hand on Prompto's leg burned through him. Just do it, something in him screamed. Hold me. Hold me and say it'll be okay. Please. Please. It was too much. Please. Please...!

His hands moved like they weren't his own. He nearly threw himself out of his chair. His hands found Ignis's face. Prompto fell forward. His head practically collided with the other man's, but it didn't matter. Their lips met. His fingers laced through his hair. The churning inside him eased, but only a little. His senses returned to him in an instant. His hands jumped to Ignis's shoulders and he pushed himself back upright, but even then, Prompto found himself with one knee planted on the bed between Ignis's legs. Ignis looked past him, his one eye wide and his glasses askew. Gladio, behind him, stared.

Just as he'd thrown himself forward, Prompto launched backward. He slammed into the chair it hit the wall with a loud thunk. His hands flew to his face. Oh, no, oh no. Oh, no no no. This was even worse. A strained, frantic yelp tore from his throat.

"G-ggahhhh! Iggy, oh, man -- dude -- dude. I'm sorry! I just, j-just --...!"

Gladio laughed. He brought a hand to his face and hunched over some more. Prompto pushed his own hands to his face and maybe he would just die on the spot. It was bad enough he puked out everything he shouldn't say. He didn't have to throw himself into Ignis's arms like a romance novel protagonist. He peered through his fingers to see Ignis still frozen, leaning back a little, his gaze tipped slightly upward, to where Prompto's face had been just shameful moments before. As awful as everything was and how it kept getting worse, Gladio's laugh was warm and genuine. He faced the other two with a wry grin.

"Think I missed a bit of that. Run it by me again."

Prompto's heart stopped. Ignis righted his glasses. His brow furrowed, making him look very un-Iggishly confused. Prompto covered his face again. Gladio's laughter filled the room once more, but his request remained the same.

"C'mon. It was cute."  
"Cute?!" Prompto squeaked. He managed to tear his hands from his face, indignant. "Look. Guys. Everything sucks. It's bad. I said too much. I got all caught up for a second there. E-er, sorry, Ignis. Oh, man, this is..."  
"I get it. Sure do. That's why you gotta do it again. Any objection, Iggy?"  
"Hm." His voice seemed far away when he found the words. "I... suppose not."  
Gladio nearly cackled. "You heard the man, Prompto."  
"...huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was suddenly very, very different. And so was the pounding in Prompto's chest. He bristled, frozen in his chair. His hands cautiously left his face. Ignis looked off to the side, readjusting his glasses. His hands settled upon his legs. His expression retreated to a wary smile.

"...has he somehow run out of the room without my noticing?"  
"Nope," Gladio said. He moved to the end of the bed to join Ignis at his side, and to properly get a better look at Prompto's slow, painful death. "We're all still here. Thankfully."  
Ignis shook his head. His smile was warm and soft as his voice. "That's right."

Prompto took a breath. He rose from the chair. He found himself standing once again in the small space between him and Ignis. Gladio's grin didn't distract him. They were close, the both of them. They were here. Prompto's hands found Ignis's face again, but with much greater care. His light hair was soft and really, he couldn't help but wonder how he kept it looking so nice all the time. His thumb brushed the scars along the side of his face. When Prompto found himself standing still, one of Ignis's hands found his own. Even wearing gloves, his touch was warm and destroyed whatever painful distance sprawled between them. Ignis's eyes closed. Prompto's heart pounded, but he couldn't hear it anymore.

He leaned in close. He half expected Ignis to pull away or Gladio to knock him back like, whoa, hey, I was just kidding. His lips met Ignis's, and he jerked back. He tried to laugh or say something stupid. Gladio raised an eyebrow. Both of Ignis's hands found Prompto's vest to gently ease him closer. Prompto could feel his breath, his lips so close to his own.

"It's alright," he said softly. 

Prompto moved forward. Their lips met once more, and he felt something unravel inside him. His hands moved -- one slid the back of Ignis's head, fingers buried in his soft hair, while the other found his back. He was still standing. He drew closer and settled a knee at Ignis's side. His body pressed to his. Gloved hands found his shirt and, surely, Prompto thought, Ignis could feel just how hard his heart was pounding. He leaned into him. Ignis made a noise -- a moan, maybe, but Prompto couldn't believe it.

"...now I'm feelin' a little left out."  
Ignis pulled back, turning his head to the grumbling Gladio. Prompto didn't dare think about the faint flush in his face, or the deep red stinging his own. Ignis frowned. "Is that so?"  
"C'mere."

Gladio's arm wrapped around him. He effortlessly hauled Prompto into his lap and sat him there. In an instant, he was straddling Gladio, their bodies pressed too close together. Prompto tried to say something or laugh or joke, or something, but he managed no more than a squeak. He couldn't even meet Gladio's face just above his, or his grin. His strong hands circled Prompto's waist and -- oh, no, he thought, no no no, don't make this even worse, this is bad, this is real bad! -- he chuckled. His grip found Prompto's hips and jerked him somehow a little bit closer. Prompto couldn't move -- no no no, don't get a boner, his right mind begged, do not get a boner for Gladio, no no no no no oh no.

Gladio didn't hesitate, or freeze like an idiot, or jerk back and wait for someone to politely tell him it was okay. Prompto had never imagined how Gladio kissed -- of course he hadn't, never ever -- but he sure knew what he was doing. Strong fingers dug into his hips. Gladio tilted his head some to kiss Prompto, and the blonde couldn't help but sigh into him. Gladio's hand found his hair. His fingers twisted through strands, allowing him to tug Prompto's head back just enough to let him deepen the kiss. 

Something hot surged through him. He couldn't hold back a moan. His hands uselessly found Gladio's middle and -- seriously, how, how does someone even get abs like that? How is that fair?! But he couldn't get too upset. All his thoughts dissolved when Gladio's tongue slipped into his mouth. He squirmed in his lap. His body pressed hard against him. When Gladio broke away, he gave a low chuckle, eyeing Prompto carefully.

"That's quite the face. You okay, Prompto?"  
"Wh-huh..." He couldn't find words at all. The hot, slick sensation of Gladio's tongue against his left him dizzy. Beside them, Ignis cleared his throat. He had a hand to his chin, his legs crossed. Amusement seemed to glitter in his glasses.  
"Should I give you two some time?"  
"G-guys..." Prompto tried, but he was too stiff and too foggy to even try to argue. Gladio laughed, and the gentle hum of his voice in his strong, hard body left Prompto entranced. The dark haired man set him aside with care. Prompto nearly whined at the loss of contact, but then he saw Gladio moving for Ignis. Oh. Ohhh.  
"Ahh, screw it." One of Gladio's hands went to Ignis's face, causing him to jump a little. His reaction only emboldened Gladio. His other hand found his belt. "You, too."  
Okay, Prompto definitely saw him shiver, just a bit. His reply was simple. "Oh, dear."

His hands gripped Ignis by the waist, fingers slipping just beneath his belt. The attack made him snap to attention and turn to Gladio, and the dark-haired man seized his chance. Leaving one hand dipped just a little below his waist, the other hand gripped his face. Ignis opened his mouth to say something, but it immediately closed when Gladio moved too close. But he paused. Instead of moving in, he shifted some. Gently tipping Ignis's head back, his lips grazed the scars reaching above his eyebrow. Ignis's lips drew into a tight, thin line. His arms attempted to settle around the other man's waist, but Gladio pulled away slowly. He flashed Prompto a fiendish wink.

"How's that?"  
"Hhhrm," huffed Ignis. Prompto cleared his throat. He found himself sitting cross-legged on the bed, hands firmly planted strategically within them. He bit his lip. His shoulders were stiff. Meeting Gladio's dark eyes with some difficulty, he scoffed.  
"That's it?"  
In return, Gladio gave a playful pout. "What? Disappointed?"  
"Hardly seems fair," Prompto said with a stiff shrug. He spied Ignis, almost hidden by Gladio's broad shoulders, readjusting his glasses. Prompto managed a smug little smile of his own. "R-run it by me again, big guy."

Gladio's new smile -- something hungry, needing -- sent a hot twinge below Prompto's waist. His hands grasped Ignis's waist. He jerked him closer, nudging a knee between his legs. His body pushed against his. The position forced Ignis to lean back and he had to set a hand upon the bed to keep upright. Gladio's face lingered just before his. He said something Prompto couldn't hear. The blonde bit his lip. He leaned to try and get a better view. Gladio glanced at him from the side and gave him another little, almost predatory grin before shoving his lips to Ignis's.

"--mmmn..."

His hand gripped the bedcovers tight. Gladio's hands grew too comfortable at Ignis's waist, his thumbs rubbing at his hips. Ignis moved away to breathe, to whisper something, but the other man growled and pushed forward again. Gladio lifted his hips and settled him upon his leg, arms easing around him. He pulled him close. Prompto marveled. Their bodies fit so naturally together. Ignis let a voiceless moan. 

Prompto could see Gladio's hands slide up along Ignis's back, beneath his coat. His fingers traced circles and his mouth opened against his. Ignis retaliated. His own hands gripped Gladio's bare back. He returned the kiss and turned it into something passionate, something that made even Gladio shudder. Prompto couldn't look away. He didn't even care if he got a boner anymore -- okay, maybe it would be kind of weird but, damn. Gladio pulled away with a breathy curse. Ignis's brow furrowed, and he nearly hissed when Gladio slipped off his glasses. He set them aside with great care, or at least the most care his eager hands could allow.

"Gladio--" Ignis tried, but he was quickly silenced. 

Prompto glimpsed their mouths open, Gladio's tongue, Ignis trying to gasp. Leaning too far to get the best angle of them both, Prompto flopped onto his side. Immediately, Ignis and Gladio separated. They both looked to Prompto as he scrambled back upright. He tried to nonchalantly smooth his clothes. He chuckled. Hopefully they wouldn't notice how red his face was, or how tight his pants suddenly decided to be.

"Th-that's more like it," he managed. Gladio snorted. He dared to mess up Ignis's hair, but the other man didn't protest. Ignis's hands instead moved from Gladio's back and settled upon the bedcovers. He eased himself from the scandalous position and cleared his throat. Gladio similarly retreated with a shrug.

"Oops," he said with no apology. "Got a little carried away, there."  
"I see." Ignis's voice nearly failed him. His unsteady hands groped for his glasses and he quickly found them, returning them to his face. Even blind, his eyes closed, he couldn't bear to face them. Gladio watched him with a mix of amusement and irritation -- the hunger in his eyes demanded more. His laugh was heavy, breathy.  
"Damn, Iggy. You're blushing, y'know."  
"Is that so," he muttered. His mouth barely moved. He likely felt the same sensation lingering on Prompto's lips. He took a breath, like he'd completely forgotten he needed to breathe. "Well. I can't say I expected this kind of development."  
"I sure didn't," Gladio admitted. He ran a hand through his hair and raised an eyebrow. The confusion was plain in his face when he turned to Prompto. "I mean, it's one way to break the tension, huh?"  
"Tension?" uttered Prompto. A laugh tumbled out of him. His eyes flitted all around the room to avoid Gladio's gaze. "Right, right. I get it. You can stop making fun of me now, o-okay?"  
"Ohh, I'm not. I mean..."

Gladio paused. Prompto scrunched into himself. Oh, no. No, no, no. The smug, hungry smile returned to Gladio's face. Prompto couldn't look at him. Ignis readjusted his glasses. One of them had to break the silence.

Ignis found his voice again. "Is something wrong?"  
"Nah," Gladio said. Narrowed eyes found the squirming, floundering Prompto. "I'd say he's doing just fine."  
For a moment, Ignis frowned. He, too, sounded a little too amused. "Ah. Prompto has an erection, doesn't he?"  
"Yup."

Prompto yelped. He threw out his arms and scrambled backward. Though he nearly tumbled off the edge of the bed, he sat firm. Wait, too firm. Shit. Shit!

"Look. Look, guys. Guys! I can explain! I know it's weird, okay?! I-it's, it's just been so long since we've been together, and I missed you a lot! And seeing you both is great, a-and, and I dunno, uuhhhm, uhhh. B-b-boy, oh, boy, it sure is hot in here, isn't it? Right, guys? Guys?!"

He hid his face in his hands. Maybe he could sink into the bed and disappear. Or maybe Ignis and Gladio would make out again, or maybe Gladio would kiss him again, or he could kiss Ignis like Gladio did, or maybe he would just die. At this point, he decided to accept anything. Warm hands gently pried his hands from his face. Ignis kept a soft, steady grasp on them. It was as if he knew Prompto could break apart at any moment. He sighed and his hands slowly left Prompto's, settling upon the bed.

"Prompto." His name on Ignis's lips made all the blood in his body rush below his waist. He spoke softly, his voice nearly a whisper. "...is there something you want, right now? Anything you need?"  
"A-aahghh." He gurgled. Was he dreaming? Noct disappearing, the whole awful year, and the sudden saucy development with his comrades -- was it all just another weird dream at camp? It almost made him laugh. "I-I, uhh. Uhhhhhhghm."  
Ignis's words were slow and serious. Prompto lost himself in his voice. "If you'd like us to get a little more... caught up, so to say."  
"Carried away," Gladio added. He remained where he sat, leaning back on his hands. He gazed at the other two from the side, eyes half-lidded. No wonder so many women on the road fell for his smoulder. Ignis nodded.  
"Of course, if that's what you would like."  
"Yeah!" The reply left him as a too-loud shout. He slapped a hand over his mouth and tried again. "A-aah, um. I mean. That'd... look. You, y-you don't have to, if you don't, I mean, ummm, well, uhhhhh..."  
"It's alright." A hot, dizzying sting thrummed through Prompto's whole body and he shuddered. Ignis must have sensed his reaction. He smiled. "What is it you need?"  
"We're all worked up, I guess," Gladio huffed. He grasped his neck and stretched some. Maybe he was also feeling a bit too stiff. But Prompto didn't let his gaze wander too far from Ignis's glasses, even when Gladio flashed him a sneaky grin. "Hey. Whatever it is. Just say the word."  
"A-aghgfhg."  
Ignis made a face. "Please, elaborate."  
His hands flew to his face again. He couldn't stop himself. His hips twitched at the mere thought and ached when he said it. "Just take care of it for me, okay?"  
Ignis's smile grew sly, sneaky. "...elaborate further."  
"What?!"

At first, Prompto couldn't look away from the thin scar drawn along his lips. But then he couldn't look away from his hands. His fingers carefully moved along the bedcovers, closing the small distance between him and Prompto. Both of his gloved hands found Prompto's crossed legs. The denim separating his skin from his touch burned. Prompto let out a whine. Ignis's fingers pressed into him, just a little. His words came as a sigh.

"What do you need, Prompto?"  
The thumbs pressing circles into his legs could so easily drag out his reply. "...touch me."  
His hands slid up along his legs a little further. He, without a doubt, felt Prompto's whole body twitch. His hips jerked. Ignis's advance paused and Prompto hissed. A low, breathy chuckle left Ignis's lips.  
"How?"  
"L-like this," he returned breathlessly. Looking away, he gestured to the prominent bulge between his legs, desperate for attention. "Y-y... yeah. You know."  
Ignis opened an eye and leered. "You're going to give me some direction. If you're just gesturing wildly, I'm afraid I can't see it. Apologies."  
"Ohh, what a shame," said Gladio. Prompto hadn't even noticed he moved. He sat just beside his two companions. His own eyes locked onto Ignis's hands just like Prompto's. "C'mon, blondie. What's he gotta take care of, exactly?"  
"Guys," Prompto begged. His own hands dug into the bedcovers and his teeth sank into his lip. "G-guys, you're gonna kill me."  
Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Should we stop, then?"  
Prompto cursed. He snatched one of Ignis's hands and set it exactly where he needed to be touched. "Th-there. Touch me there, o-okay?"  
"Well, well." The tone of his voice and the gentle weight of his hand were enough to make Prompto squirm. "That's more like it."

His fingers moved slowly. Ignis looked thoughtful. He carefully traced the outline of Prompto's trapped erection -- the gentle pressure made the blonde bite his lip even harder. A moan left him anyway, and another when Ignis's other hand tugged at his belt. He leaned back and found nothing to keep him from falling off the bed. Before he could go tumbling into oblivion, Ignis snatched him by the waist. Gladio caught his back. Prompto stammered. He couldn't decide to look at Ignis's hands, or Gladio's dark, eager eyes, or the ceiling fan keeping silent watch over them. 

Gladio chuckled. He lifted Prompto from the edge of the bed and firmly set him in his lap. Without warning, though he really didn't need it, Gladio tugged off Prompto's vest. It disappeared over the side of the bed. His fingers slipped underneath Prompto's shirt. The blonde settled against Gladio like a warm, unwavering wall. Strong hands expertly undid his belt. He bit back another useless little yelp as Gladio tugged at his pants. But Ignis stopped him. His own hands found the fly of Prompto's jeans and the blonde almost shouted -- damn, this is really happening, isn't it? Seriously? Did he really need this so badly? His dick screamed back at him, shut up, yes, you do! Tell him to keep going, idiot!

He almost covered his face, but he couldn't look away. Ignis readjusted his glasses with a free hand. The other hand slipped through the opening of his jeans, eased further open and further from his hips by Gladio's strong, calloused hands. Ignis's fingers moved along his dick like he was committing it to memory. The fabric of his underwear strained and revealed nearly every detail of his cock, perfectly visible to Ignis's touch. A curious finger grazed the tip and Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth. Ignis lingered at the slick already staining his shorts. He frowned.

"Ah."

He moved back and slowly removed his gloves. Prompto couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him without them -- and he certainly didn't have the mind to think about it. He next removed his coat and tugged up his sleeves some. Long, slender fingers returned to Prompto's waist. Prompto stiffened, his back pushed hard against the man behind him. Gladio's low chuckle reverberated through his own body. His grasp remained firm at his sides, further nestling Prompto between his legs.

Ignis drew closer. One of his hands wandered from his waist to venture beneath Prompto's shirt. His touch was at once gentle and fearless. His fingertips traced lines along his middle and down his side, scaling slowly back up to his chest. His eyes closed and he came closer. He nestled his head to Prompto's chest. The blonde shivered. One of his hands found Ignis's hair. Careful, delicate fingers slipped beneath the band of his shorts. His eyes fluttered closed. Ignis traced a gentle line along his dick and Prompto's hips moved on their own against his touch. He heaved a shuddering sigh. His legs, to Ignis's either side, twitched uselessly. Gladio set his chin on Prompto's shoulder. His breath was hot and heavy against him.

"Takin' your sweet time, huh, Iggy?"  
Ignis hmpfed. He pushed up Prompto's shirt and drew close. His lips grazed revealed skin and made Prompto whine. He let his lips study Prompto's chest, the line of his middle. Prompto bristled when he felt him speak against his ribs. "There's no need to rush."  
"Yeah," Gladio growled. His own lips found Prompto's ear. The blonde could hardly jump or bolt upright thanks to Gladio holding him steady and Ignis comfortably settled between his own legs. He bit back a small, useless moan as Gladio wet his lips, speaking just against his ear. "But, damn. Pick up the pace a little, will 'ya?"  
Ignis smiled against Prompto's navel. He kissed a slow trail below his waist. Prompto couldn't help but roll his hips against him. In the wake of his shuddering, hungry sigh, Ignis chuckled. "I could very well stop, if you're so frustrated."  
"P-please," Prompto begged. He pried open his eyes to see Ignis below him, inching his underwear down some more. Gladio tried to keep Prompto's hips in place but he squirmed. He covered his mouth -- he knew he sounded so pathetic, but damn -- he could feel Ignis's breath on his dick. "...don't stop."

He tried to brace himself. He tried to bite his lip and hold back any more pathetic little gasps and noises. When Ignis's lips found the underside of his cock, though, his eyes snapped open. His hips thrust forward on their own. He tried to cover his face, but as Ignis's slow, careful mouth drew along his dick, he drew from Prompto one breathy, helpless moan after another. Ignis kept one hand at Prompto's waist while the other gently grasped the base of his dick. Prompto couldn't watch. He couldn't stop shivering and his hips couldn't stop squirming. His legs at once became stiff and like jelly to Ignis's sides. His head rolled back. His gasps slipped through his hand at his mouth. Gladio cursed under his heavy breath. His strong hands jerked Prompto's hips back against him.

"Damn." He tried to laugh, but it was too vulnerable, too hungry. "Those are some cute noises, Prompto."  
"--cute?!" Prompto wanted to yell, indignant, but Ignis seized every ounce of his attention. 

His mouth found the tip of his dick. He felt a slow, languid swirl of his tongue. Prompto trembled -- he couldn't hold back his voice at all. His breaths grew shaky and uneven as his twitching hips. Gladio's teeth grazed his shoulder. His grip on Prompto's hips tightened. He rocked him carefully, stiffly, against him. Heavy breaths accompanied kisses along his neck, but Prompto could barely feel them. Through the storm of shivers and shudders, he felt Ignis's slow, tortuous machinations at his cock. He heard him moan, his tongue collecting the earnest wetness at the tip of his dick. Prompto shoved his hips against him, but Gladio jerked him back with a growl. He could barely sense the big, stiff thing pressed against his behind when Ignis was so expertly handling his own.

"A-aah...!"  
Ignis pulled away just a little. Prompto heard him almost laugh. "Are you alright?"  
"D-damn it," Prompto shuddered. He dared to peer down at Ignis, his lips grazing his dick, fingers splayed just below his waist. Behind him, Gladio murmured. Letting out a shaky, whimpering sigh, Prompto managed something of a chuckle. "Iggy. K-khhh, keep going... please."  
"Well, then."

Prompto's senses were immediately consumed by the slick heat of Ignis's tongue. His lips closed around the tip of his dick and slowly, slowly, eased further down. Despite himself, as much as he wanted to watch, his eyes closed. His dizzy brain couldn't help but wonder, had Ignis done this kind of thing before? When? How? What?! The crazy dream theory gained more validity by the second, but he didn't care. He moaned. The other man's tongue languished along his dick as his mouth moved. He stroked him gently, steadily, drawing a desperate rhythm from Prompto's hips. 

Gladio's nails sank into his waist. He rocked his hips against Prompto as he squirmed. He cursed against the blonde's neck. One hand tore away from Prompto's waist and worked open the fly of his own pants. He shuddered a sigh. Prompto yelped and his eyes snapped open. Something big and hard nestled against his rear. Gladio jerked him close. Prompto felt his cock twitch against him. His senses teetered between the two extremes -- Ignis lavishing his dick with his tongue, Gladio grinding against him from behind. He whimpered and groaned and squirmed. He was completely at the mercy of the two of them and, oooh, damn, he could barely breathe. 

Gladio's hand found his face and turned his head. He caught his lips in a desperate, heated kiss. Prompto's mind swirled. He couldn't think at all. His trembling hands found Ignis's hair. His slow, careful teasing was too much. Gladio's tongue slid along Prompto's lower lip before he went in for another deep, open mouthed kiss. Prompto's fingers twisted into Ignis's hair. He couldn't hold back a groan, or stop himself from shoving his head down. The other man bristled. His shoulders stiffened. Prompto's unsteady hands kept firm hold as he drew Ignis's head back to shove his hips against him. He groaned. Gladio shifted behind him, hips grinding into him with rising urgency. 

Prompto wavered on the edge. Each stroke of his hips buried his cock further, knocking the back of Ignis's throat. His normally steady, careful hands slid his jeans and shorts further down. Between the erratic, uneven jerks of his hips, Prompto managed to open his eyes. He had to watch, he had to. He saw the strands of Ignis's sandy hair knitted through his fingers, his furrowed brow, his hands grasping at Prompto's bare thighs. Prompto withdrew himself enough for his cock to slide free from Ignis's lips. The gasp he elicited -- face flushed, glasses askew, scarred lips glistening -- made Prompto shove into him again, and again. Behind him, Gladio laughed voicelessly. He nestled his head beside Prompto's to marvel at every shuddering jerk of his hips.

"Go ahead," he ordered, grinding his own eager, throbbing erection against him. "He can take it."

He plummeted over the edge. He clutched Ignis close. Light -- the kind gone from the world, a searing, brilliant, terrible light -- exploded behind his eyes. He heaved a ragged breath and a shout. He couldn't control himself. His release consumed him like a beast. His hips pulsed as he shoved into his mouth again, and again, each stroke drawing another hot, sticky strand from his cock. Ignis choked. Prompto's hands and hips jerked back with a yelp. His chest heaved and his heart pounded. He felt like he was falling, like the ground and the sky fell away and left him weightless. 

He blinked. It didn't take long for him to be able to see again, though he remained a shuddering, trembling mess. His body forgot he had bones. He sank further into Gladio's strong arms. The dark-haired man's breath was hot against his neck. A thick, pleasant fog clouded his mind. His senses came slowly crawling back to him. In the haze, he looked at Ignis.

"...hrm."

At once, dull panic and shameful pride swam around inside him. Prompto watched Ignis move back, sitting upright. Eyebrows raised, he removed his glasses. He drew his thumb along the lenses and found blobs of thin, opaque slick upon them. He frowned. His other hand found his shirt, dotted with the same. Beads of cloudy white sank into the dark fabric. Prompto floundered. He tried to heave himself out of his warm, dizzy reverie.

"Sorry!" he squeaked. His breath, voice, and common sense failed him all at once. "I-it just felt really, uhhh, r-really good, okay...?"  
Ignis attempted to right his hair, but it remained a mess. He shook his head. Taking a moment to clear his throat, he chuckled quietly. "I'll take that as a compliment. Although, hmm..."

He tugged at his shirt and tried to aim himself wherever he'd left his coat and gloves. They lay on the floor, but Prompto didn't let him wander away. His arms came forward. He gently took the dark glasses from Ignis's hand and set them well aside. Ignis didn't object, even when Prompto reached for the collar of his shirt. Despite his dizziness, the pleasant haze, Prompto's fingers easily unbuttoned his shirt. He tugged him closer. Ignis obliged. Prompto kissed him, open mouthed and sloppy. It only blearily occurred to him the thick, saltish taste on Ignis's tongue was his own -- but he kissed him deeper. Ignis eased into him, hands finding his back. Prompto broke away to sigh his name. He drew open his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. A shiver rattled him. An eye glanced off to the side. Prompto kissed him again and cast the shirt aside. A strong pair of hands suddenly jerked him back.

"...aagh, damn it."

Gladio rose from the bed. He skillfully kicked off his pants and made his way to the trio's things near the door. Prompto stared. He'd seen Gladio naked before -- on accident, of course. Such a thing was bound to happen with four attractive young men traveling the wilds together. His broad shoulders and the intricate tattoo drawn across them, his height, his dark eyes and his scars and... it was a lot to take in, but nothing he hadn't seen before or extensively envied. But Prompto hadn't seen him all hot and bothered before. And he'd certainly never seen the boner he figured could rival a behemoth's. His underwear couldn't hope to contain it. He swallowed hard. 

Gladio grumbled while he rummaged through his bag. "I've had enough'a this."  
Ignis nodded stiffly. He reached to readjust his glasses but remembered they weren't there. "Ah."  
"Wh-what?" Prompto asked uselessly. Gladio approached the bed and towered before the two of them. His dark eyes burned. His breath hissed through clenched teeth before he managed to speak.  
"Can't expect me to calm down after a show like that." Gladio shoved something into Prompto's hands and set something else between him and Ignis. His small smile was a little strained, pleasantly irritated. "You know, while we're gettin' carried away and all. Feeling up to it, Prompto? "  
"O-ohh."

Of course he recognized what the items were. But in the moment, they seemed entirely alien. He had a square foil packet in his hand. An unassuming plastic bottle sat upon the bedcovers. Prompto's eyes widened. Ignis attempted to readjust his glasses again.

"I hope I'm right to assume that's protection he's gawking at."  
Gladio snorted. "What can I say, I'm a gentleman."  
Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"  
"And a little something to help us along."  
"Well! Such a fine gentleman. But do be careful with him."  
Gladio snickered. "What, want me to fuck you, too?"  
Ignis reeled. He made a face and soon managed a sigh. "Oh. Lovely."

Prompto felt as if he'd faint at any second. His gaze flickered between the packet in his hand, the clear plastic bottle, and Gladio's erection barely hidden by his underwear. The dark-haired man set himself upon the bed, assuming his former position behind Prompto. He eyed him carefully, hungrily, and Prompto couldn't hear himself think. The condom fell out of his hands. Would it even fit on something that big? Would something that big even fit inside him?! He tried to laugh.

"A-aahh, well, uh."  
"Whoa, seriously." Gladio's fierce gaze eased just a little. He raised his hands. "Look. If you don't wanna--"  
"--you'll move onto me instead?" Ignis muttered with obvious amusement. "Oh, I'm so honored."  
"Agghhh." Gladio shook his head quickly. His raised hands waved to dismiss his raging boner. "Either way, it's fine. Just, damn it. I'm all worked up. You and him like that -- heh, I never could've guessed."  
"...Gladio."

Prompto's voice was small. He couldn't shake a prickling anxiety, coupled with a pleasant heat stinging beneath his waist. Gladio, sitting tall, his thumb tucked into the waist of his shorts, made his breath catch. Prompto did it quickly. He kicked off his pants -- keeping his underwear, askew and useless as it was, for some semblance of decency -- and picked up the bottle. Its clear contents oozed within. Was he sweating? He glanced to Ignis and felt the weight of all his attention. Prompto bit his lip. He let out a breath that was shakier than he wanted, but he managed to flash Gladio a confident-enough grin.

"Wh-what're you waiting for, big guy? Get over here already."  
Gladio gave a hearty laugh. Fire flashed in his dark eyes. "Yes, sir."

Gladio pulled him into his arms. He settled Prompto once again in his lap, and the very thin layer of fabric separating Gladio's dick from his skin sent a shock up his spine. Though he tried to nestle comfortably against him, Prompto remained stiff, bristling. Gladio's arms slid around him. He took the clear bottle from the blonde's grasp. He shook his head, settling it upon Prompto's narrow shoulders. His low, husky laugh was enough to make Prompto sigh.

"You're gonna want to relax."  
"R-right," Prompto replied, obviously unable to relax.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip. A hand swept across his brow. He really was sweating. Opening his eyes, he found Ignis before him again, nestled between his legs. One of his eyes opened. They'd been green before. His injury -- whatever had happened, he never did say -- left them clouded and paled. His gentle hands found his face. Prompto's own settled at Ignis's waist. Bereft of his shirt, his skin seemed to have cooled in Prompto's brief distance. No one could compare to Gladio, but Ignis was at once slender and muscular, lithe. Prompto gripped his hips. Unlike his two companions, he still had his pants on. He tugged at his belt and tried to ignore the snap of the bottle's cap behind him.

"Take 'em off," muttered Prompto. Ignis gave him a wry half-grin.  
"Why would I do that?"  
Prompto tried his best, Glado-flavored growl, much to the dark-haired man's delight. "Because I want you to."  
"Fair enough."  
"Sounds good to me," Gladio said. His lips grazed Prompto's neck. One hand slid from his side to his thigh. The other crept down his back. A weird, wet cold suddenly blurred his senses. He yelped, but Ignis's hand found his chin.  
"Shh."

He undid his belt slowly. His hands joined Prompto's at his waist. He kept his firm, gentle grip on them as, slowly, so slowly, he slid his pants down along his thighs. The sight of Ignis's own erection made him gasp, and Gladio's finger gently pressing into him stole away his breath. He kept his eyes trained below Ignis's waist. Gladio let a hot, quiet, heavy curse against his neck as his slickened finger slid deeper into him. Prompto couldn't feel his legs as they twitched and drew around Ignis. As Ignis set aside his trousers -- folding them neatly before sending them off the edge of the bed -- he came closer. As Gladio's palm pressed flat against his behind, finger curling tentatively inside him, Ignis's lips met his. The careful hands on Prompto's settled them below his waist. He breathed voiceless and desperate against Prompto's mouth.

"Touch me."  
"Damn, Iggy," grunted Gladio. He slipped another finger inside Prompto, and the blonde's whole body tightened. Gladio grit his teeth. He bit lightly at Prompto's neck, trailing kisses in the wake of each bite. His hips rocked against Prompto in his lap. His fingers moved carefully, but eager, pushing deeper. Prompto moaned into Ignis's kiss, and his fingers tugged down his shorts. Ignis gasped when Prompto's fingers wrapped around his dick. Gladio purred at the sight. "Don't beg or anything."  
Ignis grumbled, his unscarred eye glancing in Gladio's direction. "Aren't you busy?"  
"Oh, right." 

Gladio's fingers retreated from Prompto. The blonde shuddered and groaned a little too loud. Gladio laughed. He snatched the foil square and tore it open with his teeth. Prompto, in a daze, marveling at the slick feeling inside him, heard him quickly, expertly tug the condom into place. With Prompto's mouth claimed by Ignis, Gladio's hands snaked up underneath Prompto's shirt. His strong, steady fingers, still slicked, drew circles upon his chest. Prompto whimpered as Gladio tweaked one of his nipples. Ignis grabbed Prompto's hair and he deepened their kiss. 

Prompto barely felt the huge dick poised at his behind, but he definitely felt Gladio grind it against him just a little. He pushed slowly. He growled, hips twitching, begging to shove into him with one strong stroke. Easing Prompto back just enough, he drew his lips to his ear, the words voiceless, laden with desperation.

"I gotcha."

Prompto managed a dizzy nod. Gladio exhaled. His strong hands lifted Prompto's hips a little. The blonde attempted to say something -- just do it, he nearly begged, just do it already -- but Ignis dragged his attention away. He kissed him, hands nestled in his hair, and Prompto leaned into him. Gladio cursed. Oh. Prompto's eyes snapped open. A little yelp caught in his throat. Ignis shifted. He drew his lips along Prompto's neck. He ran gentle fingers through his soft, messy blond hair. Gladio shoved against him. His body jerked. Oh, no. Oh, no, it's big. It's really big. Oh, no. He shivered. Gladio's hands dug into his hips. He rocked him against him as he eased himself a little bit deeper, and a little bit more and --

"A-ahh," Prompto tried, but any words he hoped to say whirled around hopelessly in his head. "Whh-hahhh..."  
"Tell me if it's too much," Gladio breathed. Prompto could feel his body pressed flush to his own, his eager hips, his muscles tensed. He could feel his dick buried deep inside him -- throbbing, aching and needy -- but Gladio didn't move. His grip on Prompto's hips was almost painful, but he restrained himself, or he at least tried to. "We'll take it... nice and slow. Prompto."

He could only manage a moan in return. Gladio's strong hands tilted his hips a little more. He eased against him and Prompto groaned. His hands went to the bedcovers to steady himself. Gladio's teeth clenched. His fingers would surely leave bruises at the blonde's waist. He forced himself still but his body begged for more. Prompto felt his own body tense, filled. His hips moved on their own, shoving back against him.

"D-damn it." Gladio couldn't hold back a groan. "Thh-that's good, real good."

Prompto could feel his length buried deep and twitching inside him. He rolled his hips against Prompto and the blonde crumbled. His head found Ignis's chest. Ignis drew his arms around Prompto's shoulders and set his head upon his. Gladio seized the chance to lift Prompto's hips even further. He drew out and hiked Prompto up onto his knees. When his dick shoved into him again, Prompto shouted. His arms wrapped around Ignis's waist tight. Gladio pushed even deeper and, watching Prompto's shoulders shudder, leaned against him. His grip loosened on his waist, fingers wandering along his middle. 

"A--aah-hh...!"

Prompto sank. His open mouth trailed moans along Ignis's chest. He let his tongue travel his skin, causing the other man to shiver. His hands at Prompto's back pet him gently. It was a sharp contrast to Gladio, unraveling slowly, shoving into Prompto again, and again, each stroke harder and deeper than the last. A strong hand found his chest, fingers circling a nipple. The other suddenly grasped his dick, complemented by another push of his hips. Prompto groaned. He dropped his head into Ignis's lap. 

Though Ignis gasped and attempted to speak, Prompto couldn't waste any time. Gladio's hand expertly pumped his cock in time with each thrust. His hips belonged to Gladio, so Prompto offered his mouth to Ignis instead. He found his breath again. He was sure he was drooling, Gladio's every move thrumming through his body. 

With his arms wrapped around Ignis, Prompto's tongue slid down the hard length of his dick. Ignis sucked in a breath. He covered his mouth -- maybe to muffle a very un-Ignislike curse. Prompto's hands clawed at his back. His head bobbed. His lips found his cock. Gladio's thrusts into him forced his head down further, sliding Ignis's dick into his mouth. Prompto writhed. He squirmed and pushed his hips against Gladio, who growled with delight. 

Ignis's hips jerked. He tried to remain still, composed, tried to free himself from Prompto's onslaught, but the arms around him held him close. Prompto tried to invite him deeper. It was hot, throbbing, and hard. He couldn't, in his daze, quite describe the taste. He languished his tongue along its length and swirled at the tip, only to take it deeper. A trembling hand pet his hair. Ignis's voice barely sounded like his own, a soft, eager demand.

"...please. Keep going."

Prompto moaned. Gladio grasped him tightly. He folded, settling himself along Prompto's back. His breath was heavy against his neck. His pace hastened. He shoved into him again and again, unable to stop himself. He muttered his name, his voice failing him, pounding into him. Ignis tugged at Prompto's hair. Thanks to Gladio's hungry, desperate pace, Prompto had no choice but to take Ignis's dick to the base. His nails dug into the small of his back. Ignis bit back a groan. He shuddered. He couldn't stop his hips from jerking forward. 

Prompto could barely breathe. Heat surged through him. His thoughts and fears and bad dreams disappeared into the haze. He focused on Gladio uttering his name against his skin, on his strong hands and every forceful, hungry shove of his hips. He focused on Ignis fighting his own moans, fingers twisted in Prompto's hair, his cock too eager to claim every inch of Prompto's mouth.

Gladio growled. His teeth sank into Prompto's shoulder. He pounded into him and suddenly stuttered, pausing. He let out a groan -- his voice finally finding Prompto's name in the throes of release. He heaved. Prompto felt the weight of his impressive physique over him, his broad shoulders, his strong, tattooed arms wrapped around him. The hand on Prompto's cock pumped him even harder. The blonde moaned, but even Ignis couldn't hold on any longer. 

He trembled, knitting unsteady fingers in Prompto's hair. He didn't need to Prompto's head in time to whatever pace he liked -- the blonde's tongue and the soft, welcoming heat of his mouth were enough. Prompto froze. Something hot and thick and fluid surged down his throat. He swallowed without realizing it, without trying. It threatened to spill from his lips, but he dutifully swallowed one pulse after another. A similar rhythm worked his dick, thanks to Gladio's hungry, desperate grasp.

Prompto could feel them both, buried deep inside him. The heat and the sweat left him hazy. Their peaks and heavy, desperate breaths filled him. Their pleas and his name on their lips made him forget everything else. Yeah, everything sucked. But not now. Now, the three of them wrecked and gasping and -- to Ignis's dismay -- incredibly messy, they were together. When he reached the edge, he broke away from Ignis's dick enough to cry out. His climax spilled thin ropes upon the bedcovers and his senses spiraled away from him. The floor broke. The dark sky evaporated. All that remained were the three of them, locked together, warm, and weightless.


	3. Chapter 3

The tent dyed the early morning sunlight a pleasant leafy green. Prompto's eyes opened slowly in the onslaught of light. Rising slowly, he squinted. Beside him in the tent lay Gladio. The front flap of the tent was open slightly. He glimpsed Ignis already set to work on breakfast. Listening closely, he realized he was humming. Something was already on the stove, and he could smell it. His tiredness disappeared instantly. He couldn't remember what was so bad about the long nightmare he'd been having. Righting himself and his sleeping bag, he poked Gladio in the shoulder. The dark-haired man grumbled and waved a hand. He rose with no further complaint, shaking his head. He mumbled. He was awake, at least. Prompto turned to the tent's other occupant. He stood and smiled and greeted him like most every other morning.

"Hey, Noct, good--..."

Prompto bolted upright. His eyes struggled in the oppressive darkness. He looked around. It wasn't the tent. Light emanated from beyond the window, from street lights, lamps, vehicles, and the unwavering activity of the power plant. They were in Lestallum, that much he knew. In the Leville, in the dark. But just a moment ago, Noct was there. Noct was right there. The heavy sleeper. Their companion. The Prince. Their King. He found himself sitting upright in bed. To his one side was Gladio, and the other, Ignis. He followed Ignis's arm drawn across his waist, and Gladio's nestled on his pillow, formerly comfortably resting under Prompto's head.

He blinked. Prompto saw the little hotel room around him. He saw the mess of clothes on the floor. Gladio snored gently. He grumbled a little in his sleep. His other hand grasped numbly at Prompto's side, but he quickly settled. Prompto froze. His heart pounded. It slammed hard in his chest. He felt heavy. Sharp, painful panic bloomed behind his eyes. He was sweating, but he shivered. His teeth clenched. He couldn't breathe. His eyes hurt and tears crept down his face. Oh. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

He was there. He was there. He'd been right there. But Noct was gone. Noct was really, truly gone. It'd been a year. It would be another year, or five, or ten, or maybe more. He couldn't stop shaking. His chest burned and his body ached. He tried to swallow it back. He tried to wipe away his tears and steady his breath and get back to sleep. But every attempt to breathe only hurt him more. It only rooted him in terrible, painful reality.

He barely felt the gentle hand upon his trembling back. "Prompto."  
"Aaahh, g-gghh..."

The tears wouldn't stop, even when he tried to wipe them away with his palms or the bedcovers. He coughed and shook his head. The lights of Lestallum beyond the window let him barely see Ignis's face. Though his eyes remained closed, he had all of his attention on Prompto. He nodded slowly, his brow furrowed.

"...are you alright?"

He couldn't answer. No, he wanted to say. No, I'm not. Instead, he choked. The tears wouldn't stop. His shoulders shook. He held his face in his hands. He's gone. He's gone and he's not coming back and we all know it. Before he could curl into himself and try to disappear completely, Ignis shifted closer to him. He pressed his palm flat to Prompto's back. The small weight was hardly enough to stop him from breaking, but it was there. It was something. Ignis's arms wrapped around him. He carefully pulled him back down to the bed.

He nestled Prompto's head to his chest. He held him close, one arm around his waist, the other hand smoothing his unkempt hair, laced with a cool sweat. Prompto couldn't remember the last time anyone held him. The shivering stopped, but the tears refused to. He hid his face against Ignis. The tears were too hot against his skin. As Ignis pet his hair, Prompto listened. He could hear him breathing. He could hear Gladio snoring. He could feel his heartbeat against him. Prompto let out a shaky, choking sigh. He tried to wipe his eyes, but his arms only weakly found Ignis's waist.

"Iggy," he tried, but Ignis shook his head. He smiled a little.  
"I know," he said. He set his head against Prompto's, speaking into his hair. "Oh, I know."  
"I miss Noct."  
Prompto felt him bristle. But Ignis's arms tightened a little around him. "I do, as well."  
"Is he ever coming back?"  
His voice was quiet, muffled by Prompto's hair. "Of course."  
The words bled from Prompto like a wound ripped open. "...d-do you really believe that?"  
"Yes."

Prompto shivered. He pushed himself even closer to Ignis. His body was warm and he was there. He embraced him as tightly as he could. The tears flowed on their own.

"I can't take it," he choked. "I can't take this anymore."  
Ignis sighed. His breath seemed to move through Prompto's own body, easing him just a little. His voice was a whisper. "And yet, we're all still here."  
"Why," Prompto begged for an answer. Ignis shook his head. He nearly laughed, a sound that almost made Prompto believe it was going to be okay.  
"I said it before, didn't I? We're here for you. Just as you're here for us. Just as we all are. Waiting."

He felt tired. He sniffled. A weight shifted behind him. One of Gladio's arms draped over him and Ignis. He could very easily embrace them both, bringing the three together. His eyes fluttered open, but only for a moment. He grumbled and groaned and scratched his head. Settling himself against Prompto, he grew comfortable again. His sigh brushed through Prompto's hair. The blonde closed his eyes. The feeling of warm skin against his own lulled him. The tears dried but his face hurt. He squirmed to properly nestle himself between the two of them, enveloped in steady breaths and beating hearts. Gladio grumbled. He sniffled. The words tumbled out as he slept.

"Igggggy."  
"Hmm?" Ignis regarded him with a sneaky little smile.  
"Breakfassst."  
Ignis chuckled. His hand left Prompto's hair to instead rustle through Gladio's. "We'll investigate the market in the morning."  
Prompto's eyes opened. He gazed up at Ignis and the tears threatened to break free again. "H-huh? Really?"  
He shrugged easily, his smile warm and genuine. "If you and Gladio would be so kind to help, of course. If not, I could try for myself, but..."

Prompto hugged him tighter. He found himself smiling, despite the tears stinging his face. Gladio settled against him. His breaths evened, punctuated by snores. He pulled his two companions close and mumbled as Prompto closed his eyes. The sound of his voice and Ignis breathing and the warmth of their bodies lulled him. He tried to listen, but he couldn't follow what Gladio was muttering in his sleep. His own consciousness drifted to a warm, gentle place.

Gladio said something about breakfast again. He missed the sun, and Noct. He called him an idiot. He was happy to be sleeping so comfortably with them. It was kinda like old times that weren't really so old. Prompto's hair was really soft. He couldn't wait for Ignis to cook breakfast. And, and, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a thing for a big fandom (since I don't really write a lot of fanfic), so I hope I did these characters some justice. I JUST LOVE THOSE BOYS AND I HOPE YOU DO TOO. hopefully I can write some more. maybe featuring noctis because he sat out of this one, hehehe... 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! I hope you all have a lovely day.


End file.
